Martha, The Beautiful Collie Of Steel
by Tesla2251
Summary: Martha from Martha Speaks sees a Superman movie, and she thinks it would be easy. It's easy to be a super hero, right?


Martha, The Beautiful Collie Of Steel

A Fan Fic by: Tesla2251

Chapter. 1: Super Heroine, Super Problem

It was a quiet evening in the Lorrian house. Martha and her family were watching a late night movie. The movie, Superman. Martha sat in her chair and as she watched Superman perform all those amazing feats, she thought it would actually be reallly easy to be a super hero herself.  
>As the credits rolled, the family started cleaning up the coffee table.<br>" I think I now know what I want to be," Martha said to Helen.  
>" What?" she asked her pet.<br>" A super hero," Martha declared proudly. Helen nearly laughed out but she covered her mouth before she laughed.  
>" What?" Martha asked.<br>" Martha, while I'm sure you'd be a great superhero, I doubt it would be easy," she said.  
>" Oh come on. Superman's life is easy, even though he has that weakness to kryptonite, his life is easy. He can do what he wants, and he can have any woman he wants. If I was a super hero, I could have any guy I wanted," she added slyly.<br>Helen chuckled as she brushed the popcorn crumbs into the waste basket.  
>" Don't be so sure that it would be problem free. Superheros are not so immune as you think," she said, petting her dog on the head.<br>Martha just sighed, and she curled up in her chair for a long night's sleep. She was asleep the second her head touched the chair arm.

The Wagstaff National Bank alarm went off, and two men with maskes on came out.  
>" Heh heh, easy pickings," one guy chuckled to the other. They knew would get away again, they had the fastest car in Wagstaff City. They threw their ill-gotten gains into the trunk and were about the get in when they heard someone shot," Put your hands up where I can see them."<br>The two theives looked around, but no cops were present. Suddenly, a shadow fell over them. They craned their necks skyward and saw the owner of the shadow that covered them.  
>Above them hovered Superpooch, Wagstaff City's superheroine. Her near blonde fur rustled in the light breeze. She stared down on the two men with steely eyes. One man reached into his pocket, took out his gun and shot three bullets at the hovering heroine. One hit her smack in the middle of her stomach and bounced off. The other two hit her in the chest then bounced off the round mounds under her costume.<br>" If that was your best, I'd hate to see your worst," she said, narrowing her eyes.  
>The gunman dropped his gun and turned around. He started to run when he was yanked up by Superpooch. She grabbed him by the collar and held him up with ease. His partner put his hands up as he knew that if he ran, she would be on top of him in a second anyway. Superpooch grabbed him by the collar and held on to him, keeping his partner in the air while she waited for the police to come.<p>

After the two had been arrested, Superpooch flew to the park and hide in some bushes. She switched her costume, and became mild-mannered news reporter, Martha Mutt. Martha adjusted her dress collar and walked back to her house. She quickly plucked the flower from the pot on the windowsill and adjusted her dress. She had a lunch date with Couragous Collie Carlo, or Carlo as he was called by his friends. She and him worked in the same television studio, so they saw each other every day. Today, she was going to propose to him.  
>" Mr. Carlo, would you be my husband?" she asked. She paused." No, a little too flat. Carlo, would you be my husband? Okay, needs refurbishing," she muttered as she practised her line to ask Carlo when she popped the question.<br>" He'll never say yes if you rehearse too much," muttered her adopted brother. Skits was currently lounged on the couch, taking up most of it with his seven foot tall frame.  
>" Oh, cut it out. You havn't even got a girlfriend," Martha snapped back.<br>Skits stood up and embraced his smaller, older sister." I'm just kidding sis. Just don't try too hard, you'll do good."  
>" I'll do good. Just don't work too hard at the construction site, or I'll pumble you," Martha sighed, lightly punching Skits in his six pack. He chuckled, grabbed his lunch, and went to work.<br>Martha straightened her fur one last time and went out, heading for the Gotham Cafe', and lunch with Carlo.

As they chuckled and giggled about things they had talked about during their lunch, Martha decided to ask the question right now.  
>" Carlo?" she said.<br>" Yes?"  
>Martha got on her knee and handed Carlo her flower, and she said," Would you be my husband?"<br>Carlo grinned widly but his grin didn't last long. He turned then said," Martha, I am really touched, trust me, I am. But..." He paused.  
>" But what?" she asked.<br>" But, I'm more attracted to other collies. It's a family thing. But, if those two things were not a factor, I would deffinatly want to marry you," he said.  
>Martha understood this, but she was crushed when she heard it. She said," Okay, it's your choice and I'm fine with it." But she still felt sad.<p>

As Superpooch, Martha flew around the city, watching for trouble, but her mind was always preoccupied by the fact Carlo refused her proposal. She wished that she could be a collie, so he would then be able to marry her.  
>" I wish I was a collie," she sighed as she rested under a tree.<br>" Oh, do you?" asked a voice.  
>Superpooch looked up and saw the owner of the voice was Weaslegraft, the con man she regularly arrested.<br>" What do you want?" she asked.  
>" Oh nothing. I just heard you had a problem. And I would like to help you," he said.<br>" How?"  
>" Pablum has actually developed a series of treatments that can alter the look of any dog breed. And, since you need our help, we can help you and we'll do it for free. So, what do you say? Do you want to let us help you?"<br>Superpooch thought about it. If she actually trusted these two crooks, she might be get bad press, and they might trick her somehow. But, then she thought about what would be worse, Carlo finding another collie and getting married. She wanted him more than anything, so she had to take a chance.  
>" Okay, what first?" she asked, reluctantly.<p> 


End file.
